1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-sided illumination LED lens and LED module and an LED two-sided illumination system using the same; and, more particularly, to two-sided illumination LED lens and LED module capable of allowing an LED to illuminate two sides and an LED two-sided illumination system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LED(Light Emitting Diode) is a semiconductor light emitting device which emits light when a current flows and converts electric energy into light energy as a PN junction diode made of GaAs and GaN optical semiconductors.
A region of light emitted from the LED ranges from red(630 nm˜700 nm) to blue-violet(400 nm) and also includes blue, green and white and the LED has advantages of low power consumption, high efficiency, a long operation lifetime and so on in comparison with conventional light such as an incandescent lamp and a fluorescent lamp and therefore the demand for the LED has been steadily increased.
Recently, an application range of the LED has been gradually expanded, that is, the LED has been applied to small illumination of a mobile terminal, illumination of a car, interior illumination, illumination of an exterior signboard or exterior illumination, and so on.
Particularly, the application range of the LED has been gradually expanded in the illumination signboard.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a two-sided illumination signboard 10 using a conventional LED.
Because unlike a fluorescent lamp, the general LED 11 irradiates light only to an emission surface and does not irradiate any light to an opposite surface thereof, as shown in FIG. 1, it needs to arrange the LEDs 11 and diffusion plates 13 on both sides of a circuit board 12.
Therefore, the construction of the two-sided illumination signboard using the LEDs has been complicated and the number of used LEDs has been increased, thereby augmenting a maintenance cost and a manufacture cost.